A New Era - A New Change
by PezBerryGleeforlife
Summary: What happens when Rachel had enough and disappears for two years. What happens if the New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline are going to live with another group called the Sidus's in New York. And what happens if the leader of the Sidus's is Rachel Barbra Berry.


**A.N.-Hi this is my first story and I just wanted to give a nack at it and see how many people can enjoy it :D **

**General Summary: Rachel went missing after season 1 when Shelby told her that she didn't think that they would work out and when Rachel found out Shelby adopted Beth. She finally broke down and left Lima. Her fathers were never really involved with any part of her life because after they had the baby they found out that baby Rachel was holding them back with their jobs. So then the she moved and disappeared. **

**The rest of the summary will be filled the next chapters **

General P.O.V.

New day at McKinley High School and it seems rather odd at days when nobody would hear the school diva yapping about how she would go to New York or have spontaneous new ideas for the glee club.

Honestly when she left everything was the same-except it wasn't. Santana and Brittney had more fights about Artie and where are they in their relationship. Mercedes and Kurt were just missing their diva and almost never talked to each other because they blame each other for her disappearance or just fought for solo's or dubbed as "A Rachel solo." And everyone else was panicking for the very big news from New York

Yes, you heard correctly they are going to Nationals but one problem, without Rachel and they had to face Vocal Adrenaline.

" why can't you see that we have nothing to worry about"

"Yea we have nothing to worry about, sure the hobbit was talented and shit but we can still win without her"

"Hell to the no she was way more talented than you"

Finally had enough and just decided that that he needed to get everyone in a reality check

"guys"

"Guys"

"GUYS"

"Ok I know that we are all stressed out and everything but we need to be here for each other as a family- out of his line of vision he saw Rory (new kid) raise his hand

"Yes Rory" he sighed

"What's about this Raquel anyway" suddenly everybody stopped even Santana stopped filing her nails and Quinn was giving him her best glare

Suddenly a phone rings and Rory internally sighs from being saved by the bell-again. reprimands them again and tells them to be quiet so he can put it on speaker phone so everyone can hear.

"Hello this is Martin Fong , I am a judge on the panel of Nationals and we have a proposition for you and Vocal Adrenaline"

"But-

"Please don't interrupt Mr. Shuester after this you all can meet the Vocal Adrenaline choir and coach at the April Rhodes theater" Will nods even though he knows can't see him

"Alright all of the judges and I have made an interesting-idea. We are going to have The New Directions ,Vocal Adrenaline and your new competition Sidus Aureum" Everybody knows this is not good because not only does this mean that they have Vocal Adreneline to watch out for but also a group called Sidus Aureum.

"All of you will be staying in New York obviously but with a trick. You will all be staying together in the team captians house of the Sidus's. You will all mingle and hopefully get to know each other and learn more about each other" Know everyone is at least a bit more hopeful because they get to sneak out the competition

"That is all I have to say now please meet Vocal Adrenaline at the theater" and before Will can say anything Martin hangs up.

Everybody decodes just to get it over with and go meet Vocal Adrenaline and Shelby Corcoran. When they meet the tension can be cut with a knife and even though Shelby and Will try to have a friendly handshake it is filled with fleeting glances of untrust and uneasiness.

Then the next thing nobody ever expected happened- the Sidus arrived all with their perfect combed hair and neat and ironed uniform. A russet skinned girl comes in the middle of the stage and tells them that they are all the Sidus's and that they all need to wait for their team leader before their group can say or do anything.

Shelby and Will looked at each other and finally decided to call truce and try to find out about their leader. Apparently the girl, Sam, said that she is very well respected and that they all live in New York, basically have parents with HUGE paychecks, and take the arts seriously – like nearly as serious as Vocal Adrenaline. And before anybody else can say anything Sam says their team leader is here and everyone just has to wait. Numerous people near the door such as Shelby, Quinn, Santana, and Sam hear high heeled footsteps and before they can look back they see the one and only Rachel.


End file.
